


blood

by perhapssoon



Series: death can't keep us apart [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, after death scenario, drury just wants to die, selina is sad because her friends are all dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Drury is dying.





	blood

Blood.  So much blood.  So much that Drury didn't know where it was coming from. And he was covered in it for some strange reason.  The thought struck him as funny and he laughed. But then it hurt, so he stopped.

"Dru?"

The voice came from behind him, and Drury turned to see who it was, and fell over.  He couldn't see; dark red tinged his vision. 

"Dru? Oh my god."

He recognized the voice as Selina's but still couldn't see her.  His head hurt.  Actually, his whole body hurt.  A lot.

He could feel hands on him, turning him over, and he was vaguely aware of a small light being shined in his face. He wanted to tell them that he was fine, but his mouth wouldn't move.

He then heard another set of footsteps, this one heavier and louder. 

"What happened?"

He identified the newcomer as Waylon.

"He needs help,' was the reply.

"That much is obvious,  _cher_."

"Can you help me get him to the hospital?"

Drury knew it wouldn't help; as much as he didn't want to leave, it was inevitable.  He tried to say so.

"'M can't. Die."

"I know," Selina replied absently. "Waylon, can you carry him?"

There was a beat of silence, then Waylon spoke again, his voice slightly muffled to Drury.

"He won't survive."

"What are you talking about?" Selina's upsetness was evident.  Drury could practically picture her scowling at Waylon.  The thought made him smile, despite his situation.

"Even if we take him, he won't survive," Waylon explained, his tone sounding a bit shaky. "He just said it himself.  He can't go to the hospital.  He'll still die."

"Don't say that!" Selina sounded like she was going to cry. "He'll live."

Drury could picture Waylon shaking his head, he himself close to tears. "No can do,  _cher_.  He will just stay alive long enough to want to die anyway.  With this amount of blood loss and injury, he's not going to make it past two hours at most."

Drury was already tired of this conversation; finding Selina's arm, he squeezed it until he was certain her attention was on him.

"Let 'm die," he managed, something warm and liquidy running out of the corners of his mouth as he spoke.  It must have been blood.

"I-I can't," Selina said, and Drury now was certain she was crying.  "I already lost Gar, I can't lose you!"

"Will be 'n better place," Drury coughed. He could feel the pain in his chest as he did so and the hot blood that spurted from his lips.

"I-I"

"You're welcome to leave, Dru," Waylon said, the closeness of his voice indicating that he was bending over so Drury could hear him.  "You've suffered enough."

He said more, but Drury couldn't hear him anymore. The world blotted itself out and he was falling. 

He landed on something hard, and, staring up at the sky, he could faintly see Selina and Waylon. How he could was beyond him. 

"Damn, you got here faster than I expected," a voice resounded in Drury's ears. 

Drury managed to push himself into a sitting position - he wasn't bleeding anymore for some reason - and located the source of the voice. 

Garfield stood in front of him, grinning, hand outstretched to help his friend up. "Took you long enough," he said. 


End file.
